


Delicacy

by cantadora_09



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: Волею судьбы Агата и Дракула оказываются заперты вдвоем в маленьком доме посреди леса. Что произойдет и как это повлияет на их отношения?
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> Delicacy (англ.) – деликатес, деликатность, лакомство, утонченность, тонкость, нежность.

Снега было так много, что Агата, казалось, утратила ощущение верха и низа. Крупные хлопья кружились в воздухе, соединяясь, сплетаясь, превращаясь в тонкие белые нити. Они опускались с неба и тянулись к нему от земли. Остановившись, Агата зажмурилась и запрокинула голову. В кожу сейчас же впились тысячи ледяных иголок. Отвернувшись, она накрыла лицо капюшоном и приказала себе не паниковать.

Не в таком уж бедственном положении она была. Агата хмыкнула – всего-то одна посреди трансильванского леса, сбившаяся с дороги и по колено в снегу.

Беспокоиться совершенно не о чем.

Качнувшись от очередного порыва ветра и решив, что превратиться в статую изо льда после проделанного пути было бы глупо, Агата натянула капюшон пониже и зашагала вперед.

Она не помнила, как добралась до дома. Вообще не помнила, не была уверена, был ли там дом. Золотистое свечение в окнах могло быть всего лишь привидевшимся оазисом, сном наяву. Когда-то давно Агата читала о путешественниках, пересекавших пустыни. В тех книгах рассказывалось об оазисах. Тряхнув головой, она попыталась сбросить накатившее оцепенение и, проваливаясь с каждым шагом в снег, подошла к заметенной до половины двери.

Несколько раз изо всех сил ударив по двери кулаком, Агата уткнулась в нее лбом и осела в мягкий хрустящий снег.

– Агата, от вас трудней отвязаться, чем от сенной лихорадки, – послышалось сверху, и ее втащили внутрь.

***

Агата сидела в кресле у камина, стуча зубами и протягивая окоченевшие руки к огню.

– Выпейте, – перед самым ее носом возникла чашка с горячим чаем. Агата подняла голову. – Это не яд, не льстите себе. К тому же, желай я отравить вас, сделал бы это раньше. У меня была куча возможностей, – голос Дракулы был раздраженным. – Пейте, у вас вот-вот начнется воспаление легких.

Не говоря ни слова, Агата взяла чашку и сделала несколько жадных глотков.

Почувствовав, как по телу начинает медленно разливаться тепло, она откинулась на спинку кресла и позволила себе прикрыть глаза.

– Что вы здесь делаете, Агата? – новый вопрос прозвучал с искренним любопытством.

Открыв глаза, Агата устало посмотрела на Дракулу, усевшегося в кресло напротив и разглядывавшего ее.

– Я не могла позволить вам добраться до Лондона, – сказала она.

– Да, разумеется, теперь мои шансы упали практически до нуля, – протянул Дракула, – я в отчаянии.

Агата сердито уставилась на него поверх чашки.

– Почему вы не...

– Как вы нашли меня?

– Это нетрудно, – Агата пожала плечами. Жар от камина вместе с горячим чаем полностью растопили мучительный холод, и ее начало клонить в сон. – Когда я очнулась... в монастыре и поняла, что вы скрылись, я тут же отправилась в Бистрицу. У меня есть знакомый в порту, он сказал мне, что в Лондон в ближайшее время следует только один корабль.

– «Деметра».

Согласно качнув головой, Агата сделала новый глоток.

– Капитан узнал вас по описанию. Вы собрались путешествовать под своим именем, – неверящим тоном сказала она.

Дракула улыбнулся.

– Почему нет?

Агата скорчила скептическую гримасу.

– До отплытия оставалось несколько дней, и это значило, что вы, скорее всего, остановились в одной из гостиниц в Бистрице.

– Ненавижу гостиницы.

Агата кивнула.

– Стало понятно почти сразу. Но в таком случае, – куда вы могли пойти? Друзей в городе у вас нет, к тому же, не думаю, что вам хотелось, чтобы вас заметили. – Она обхватила чашку пальцами. – Вернуться в замок – тоже не вариант: до него не меньше восьми часов, даже если дважды сменить лошадей, – вы могли не успеть до восхода солнца. Значит, где-то в лесу.

– Неплохо, – одобрил Дракула.

Агата рассеянно улыбнулась.

– Но для того, чтобы явиться сюда, да еще так быстро... Я знаю, знаю, вы пылали праведным гневом и мечтали меня уничтожить, – сказал он, увидев, как помрачнел ее взгляд – …вы должны были быть уверены, что я здесь и что это именно я – как вы узнали?

– Я подкупила егеря, – она снова пожала плечами.

– Надо было сожрать его, – ухмыльнулся Дракула.

– И остаться без связи с внешним миром? – Агата подняла бровь.

– Ваша рациональность очаровательна, – Дракула вновь улыбнулся. – Я правильно понимаю, – добавил он, оглянувшись вокруг, будто ища что-то, – что ваш мешок с оружием и провизией вы потеряли в лесу?

– Да, – уныло сказала Агата.

– Вы проиграли самой природе. Не огорчайтесь, – он смотрел на нее, сцепив руки и положив на них подбородок.

– Зачем вы меня впустили? – спросила Агата.

– Вы предпочли бы, чтоб я оставил вас там?

Она отвела глаза.

Она предпочла бы никогда его не знать, хотелось сказать ей, – или так нужно было сказать? Это казалось правильным, и в то же время, – каким-то... детским. Вдруг накатили слезы. Обняв себя руками за плечи, Агата зажмурилась. Как же стыдно. И как нелепо.

– Здесь наверху всего одна комната, – услышала она голос Дракулы. – Скряга-егерь взял с меня за эту лачугу безумные деньги, но за неимением лучшего приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Агата открыла глаза и заставила себя посмотреть на графа.

– Я сплю в ящике, так что спальня – ваша, – сказал он сухо, поднялся и вышел.

Некоторое время Агата сидела, глядя на пылающий в камине огонь, а затем встала и побрела наверх.

***

После бессонной ночи она проспала весь день. Подойдя к окну и убедившись, что за стенами дома по-прежнему бушует метель, она спустилась на кухню и принялась заглядывать в многочисленные ящики и шкафы, надеясь найти в них что-нибудь съестное.

– В подвале полно провизии, – услышала она, открыв очередную дверцу. Агата вынырнула из шкафа. – Егерь, по крайней мере, клялся, что его кладовые всегда полны, – граф стоял у дверей, скрестив на груди руки. – Вам повезло, – конкурировать за нее не с кем.

С трудом удержавшись от едкого замечания насчет своего везения, Агата кивнула и направилась к двери в подвал.

Возможно, егерь и скряга, но в еде разбирается, думала она спустя полчаса, с аппетитом жуя свиной окорок и роскошный домашний сыр. Она и не подозревала, что настолько проголодалась.

– Что вы будете делать дальше? – вновь появляясь в дверях кухни, спросил Дракула. – Попробуете обратить меня в свою веру? Или вырвете половицу, – он постучал ногой по деревянному полу, – и все-таки попытаетесь применить грубую силу? О нет, половицы дубовые, – ударив еще раз и прислушавшись к звуку, с сожалением протянул он. – Так что?

Агата встала из-за стола и взяла с одной из ближайших полок банку с чайной смесью. Приготовление чая всегда успокаивало ее.

– Почему вы отпустили меня? – не оборачиваясь, сказала она, насыпая смесь в заварочный чайник.

– Простите?

Она обернулась.

– Вы отпустили меня. Я хорошо помню, что вы согласились не трогать Мину, при условии, что я вам позволю... Почему вы меня не убили?

– Вы оказались недостаточно вкусной, – он глядел издевательски.

Агата кивнула.

– Возможно. Но я также свидетель. Единственный, кто мог рассказать о том, что вы сделали. Меня хорошо знают в городе. Знают и уважают. Я...

– Почему же вы в таком случае не собрали добропорядочных сквайров, вооружив их кольями, как ваших монахинь, и не взяли с собой? – его взгляд был спокойным и острым.

Она отвернулась.

– Не знаю, – сказала после нескольких секунд тишины.

– Ну, вот и я не знаю, – коротко обронил он. – Можете не предлагать мне чаю, вам известно, что я не пью, – ни чай, ни вино, ни виски, – добавил он резко. – Доброго вечера.

Дверь кухни хлопнула за его спиной.

Агата в ярости бросила в стену пустую чашку.

***

Дни тянулись мучительно долго, а за окнами, казалось, повисла бесконечная белая мгла. Агата не могла припомнить, чтобы когда-либо в ее жизни снег шел так долго. В отчаянии, после пары тщетных попыток открыть, похоже, занесенную доверху дверь, она заподозрила было в этом умысел Дракулы, – в историях о вампирах ей приходилось читать о чем-то подобном, – но граф в ответ на высказанное ею предположение лишь скептически фыркнул.

– Для того, чтобы закрыться от солнца, достаточно простого тумана, – сказал он, – а если вы не заметили, я заперт здесь так же, как вы. Я мог бы, конечно, выйти наружу, – Дракула задумчиво улыбнулся, – но проделывать путь по лесу до города в облике волка мне вовсе не улыбается. Лучше уж подождать весны.

Да уж, если так будет продолжаться дальше, им обоим грозит ее здесь дождаться, сердито размышляла Агата, слоняясь по дому и пытаясь чем-то себя занять. Книг в доме не было, готовить она не любила, а сидение у окна нагоняло тоску.

Она не заметила, когда начала разговаривать с Дракулой. Не огрызаться, перебрасываясь парой сердитых слов, сталкиваясь в гостиной или на кухне, и не пытаясь поддеть друг друга. Видимо, и ему начала всерьез досаждать тишина, которой, словно пушистой ватой, обернут был этот небольшой дом. Впрочем, Дракула-то должен быть к тишине привычен, думалось ей, – что не означает, однако, что она ему нравится.

Странным образом, эти беседы казались знакомыми. Как и вся обстановка в целом, – небольшая комната, полки с какими-то бочками, кувшинами и старыми чашками, их двое, и они говорят…

Они говорят о книгах. Дракула утверждал, что любит истории, – ее отчего-то это не удивило; среди его любимых авторов обнаружились Кальдерон, Лопе де Вега и Тирсо де Молина. По словам графа, последнего он знал лично, – и в 1630 году тот даже подарил ему первое издание какой-то своей книги – с дарственной надписью. «Славный был малый, – лениво улыбнулся Дракула, заметив ее вопросительно приподнятые брови, – уверен, вам бы он понравился». На вопрос, почему, он лишь загадочно усмехнулся и ответил: «Он обладал особенным вкусом к жизни». Агата предпочла не вдаваться в подробности. Но несколько стихотворных отрывков, прочитанные наизусть графом, и пересказанная по памяти комедия о знатной даме, запутавшейся в собственной лжи, ей понравились. Во всяком случае, они были забавны.

Где-то между изысканных строк и двумя чашками ароматного чая она рассказала о том, как очутилась в монастыре – после того, как тихий хозяин скобяной лавки, за которого она вышла, чтобы избавить свою семью от банкротства, умер от тифа, а его старший брат попросту выгнал ее из дома. Новый брак оказался чуть лучше старого, равнодушно сказала Агата, невольно ожидая от Дракулы очередного потока насмешек, однако его не последовало. «Надежды луч для страждущих отрада»*, – процитировал он и заговорил о чем-то другом.

– Вы должны были завтра отплыть в Англию, – сказала Агата в один из вечеров, когда они сидели вдвоем у камина. В багаже у Дракулы обнаружились шахматы, но, кажется, в наборе не хватало фигур.

– Позавчера, – отозвался Дракула, расставляя черные пешки и доставая из коробки коня.

– Верно, – бросив задумчивый взгляд в окно, согласилась Агата. – Эта буря ужасна, – вздохнула она. – Все слилось в какое-то белое марево. Все смешалось. Как будто это один бесконечный день.

– Или бесконечная ночь. А вы опять с проигравшими, – улыбнулся Дракула.

– Что? – не поняла Агата.

– Не обращайте внимания.

– Все фигуры на месте, – окинув доску коротким взглядом, сказала Агата. Она решила не портить себе настроение, пытаясь выяснить, что он имеет в виду. Вполне возможно, что ничего – и просто дразнит ее. – Я начинаю.

Дракула сделал приглашающий жест.

Она выиграла подряд четыре партии. И проиграла еще две. Соотношение побед и поражений тешило самолюбие, но отчего-то не радовало. Пожалуй...

– Вы странно себя ведете, – сказала она, делая ход королевой.

– Более странно, чем обычно? – он двинул пешку и защитил ладью.

– Если можно так выразиться, – Агата уставилась на него прищурясь. – И вы за весь вечер ни разу не попытались меня уколоть.

– Может, мне надоело.

– Нет, невозможно, – она махнула рукой. – Вы выглядите усталым, бледны сильнее, чем раньше, и я... – Она резко выпрямилась. – Вы голодны!

– Какая тонкая наблюдательность, – саркастически фыркнул Дракула. – Не отвлекайтесь, Агата, – у вас горит левый фланг.

– Это у вас горит левый фланг! – рассердилась Агата. Она откинулась в кресле. – Вы не рассчитывали, что придется быть здесь так долго. Два дня назад вы планировали сесть на корабль, на котором, должно быть...

Она запнулась.

– Ну, продолжайте, что же вы, – Дракула усмехнулся.

Агата насупилась.

– На котором у вас наверняка имелись запасы еды.

– Именно так, – он наклонил голову, продолжая саркастически улыбаться. – И, поверьте, я выбирал ее тщательно. Жаль, что погода смешала карты.

– И как будете дальше справляться? – не обращая внимания на его издевательский тон, спросила Агата.

– Перекушу вепрями и лисами, – они здесь в достатке, – он побарабанил пальцами по столу. – Мне ничего не стоит открыть дверь.

Некоторое время Агата молча рассматривала его. Он выглядел и вправду не то, чтобы очень здоровым. И без того бледные щеки сделались совершенно белыми, на остром лице темным пятном обозначились губы, под глазами пролегли глубокие тени.

Прогремев по полу ножками кресла, Агата встала и отошла к окну. За стеклами по-прежнему уныло мелькала белая каша.

Агата развернулась обратно к камину и, расстегнув пуговицу, откинула наплечник.

– Ешьте, – сказала она, глядя в сторону.

Несколько минут ничего не происходило. Услышав шаги, она не обернулась.

– Почему? – голос Дракулы был непривычно серьезным.

Она не ответила.

– Почему, Агата? – его пальцы легли ей на щеку, заставив поднять голову.

Она посмотрела ему в глаза.

– Вы страдаете.

– Меньше, чем вы страдали, когда я угрожал вам, меньше, чем страдал Джонатан Харкер или его невеста, или любой из тех, кого я ел или собирался съесть. – Он смотрел пристально, не мигая. Агата заставила себя не отводить взгляд. – Почему? – повторил он еще раз.

– Любой заслуживает сочувствия, – стараясь говорить уверенно, ответила она. – Любое существо...

– Вы лжете, – он отпустил ее и принялся разглядывать, скрестив руки на груди.

– Вы тоже, – отозвалась Агата тихо. – Я пробовала открыть эту дверь, – сказала она, увидев мелькнувшее в его глазах удивление. – И не смогла. У вас получится, – она вдохнула, – получится наверняка. Но вы снесете ее с петель, и дом останется без двери. Пока вы будете охотиться на лис и вепрей, – на что у вас уйдет часа четыре в такую погоду, – привлеченные теплом и человеческим запахом, их сородичи придут сюда. Вы часто делитесь добычей?

Они смотрели друг на друга очень долго.

– Идем, – сказал он наконец.

Покорно, словно все ее силы оказались отданы недавней борьбе, Агата пошла за ним – из гостиной в прихожую и вверх по лестнице, в спальню. Она позволила ему усадить ее на кровать и краем глаза увидела, как он сел рядом.

– Я чувствую погоду, – сказал он тихо. – Агата обернулась и посмотрела на него. – Дня через два наступит оттепель, и это все растает, – он махнул рукой на клубящийся за окном серый сумрак. – И я действительно смогу охотиться на вепрей.

Она кивнула.

Он приблизился и склонился над ней.

– Я постараюсь сделать это быстро.

***

Оттепель задержалась на день.

Большая часть снега сошла за пару часов, и к вечеру Дракула, вновь неестественно побледневший, открыл отсыревшую дверь и исчез в лесу.

За время, прошедшее с того дня, когда Агата предложила ему себя в пищу, они ни разу не вспоминали о происшедшем, как будто этого не было. Ничего не изменилось ни в ее, ни в его поведении, разве что партии в шахматы стали длиннее, а разговоры – короче. Дракула выглядел мрачным, но она не пыталась узнать почему – в конце концов, если он ее не загрыз, это еще не значит, что они стали друзьями, рассуждала Агата, сортируя на кухне травы и заваривая мятный чай.

Впрочем, тревоги не было – может быть, потому, что днем наконец появилось солнце, и мир снаружи перестал казаться однообразно пустым и серым. Ночью удавалось даже увидеть звезды.

Дракула возвратился под утро. Агата сидела на ковре у камина, подтянув к подбородку колени, и глядела на пламя. Она не отреагировала на стук открывшейся двери.

Позади раздались шаги и стихли на кухне.

– О чем ты думаешь? – ноздри защекотал аромат мускатных орехов и рома.

Агата опустила глаза и уставилась на возникшую перед ней кружку с грогом.

– О том, кто я все-таки – охотница или пленница? – сказала она, глядя на кусочки гвоздики, плавающие в кружке.

– И как – придумала? – Дракула устроился справа от Агаты и вытянул ноги к огню.

– Я могла уйти, пока тебя не было, – сделав глоток, протянула Агата рассеянно.

– Верно, – он откинулся назад, опершись на локоть. – Я не запер дверь и не собирался.

– Почему?

Он пожал плечами.

Несколько минут продолжалось молчание.

– Кто я теперь?.. – тихо сказала Агата.

Дракула приподнялся и медленно вытащил опустевшую кружку из ее пальцев.

– Ты – Агата ван Хельсинг, – промолвил он, глядя ей прямо в глаза, и, притянув к себе, поцеловал ее.

Странное это было... все это. Вкус его губ, смешавшийся со вкусом грога. Жесткость льняной рубашки, сминающейся под руками. Упавшие ей на щеку пряди чужих волос, скороговоркой – бессвязный шепот. Смотреть из-под полуопущенных век на то, как он снимает одежду – всю, без остатка, а чего она ожидала, да. Это совсем... Она не привыкла. Не то, чтобы у нее так уж часто было... Порядочные матроны приподнимают юбки – и все.

Чего она ожидала? Парой коротких движений он стаскивает с нее платье, за платьем, – сорочку, Агата пытается слабо протестовать.

– Я хочу тебя видеть, – произносит он четко и ясно, влажно – в ложбинку между грудей. Агата откидывается назад, беспомощна, чувствуя, как огнем заливает будто бы всему миру открытое тело.

А потом приходит спокойствие и кипучее любопытство. Он за ним следует, догоняет, забегает вперед, возвращается, разжигая его и ему потворствуя. Отыскивает сокровища и обозначает новые земли. И на этом пути с его безрассудством может сравниться только его осторожность.

Почувствовав, как он разводит в стороны ее бедра, Агата разочарованно вздрогнула: на ее памяти, все приятное обычно на этом заканчивалось, – если оно вообще было.

– Ш-ш-ш, – она замирает от касаний настойчивых пальцев, стонет и вскрикивает, удивленно распахивает глаза. Удовольствие, непривычное, сильное, нарастает, пульсируя, почти что граничит с болью, – и разливается морем, как в давних безумных снах.

– Боже мой... это... Я никогда... никогда... – прошептала она, отдышавшись. Вскинув глаза на Дракулу, поймала довольный взгляд.

– Твой супруг был идиотом, – кивнул Дракула. – Не будем больше о нем.

Агата расхохоталась.

– Бесстыжее ты чудовище.

– Это комплимент или вердикт инквизиции?

– Еще бы ты различал их, – Агата фыркнула. – Я, впрочем, не удивляюсь. У тебя нет никаких ограничивающих принципов. – Он смотрел на нее, прищурясь. – Никаких элементарных приличий и правил, – продолжила она, чувствуя, как его руки обводят ее обнаженные плечи. – Но как я могла позволить себе быть настолько...

Он вопросительно поднял бровь.

– Настолько... несдержанной, – она кашлянула, покосившись на свое разомлевшее тело.

Дракула передвинулся выше и с минуту смотрел на нее, наклонив голову.

– Как тут не вспомнить благородного де Молину, – сказал он задумчиво, опираясь на одну руку и нависая над ней.

– Де Молину? – Агата нахмурилась. – В каком смысле?

Дракула улыбнулся и наклонился.

– « _Моя прелестная ханжа_ , – шепнул, целуя ее за ухом. – _Моя пленительная лгунья_ , – скользнул губами по ключице, и дальше, задержался на соске. – _Моя премудрая шалунья_ , – обхватив вцепившиеся в его плечи руки, поднял наверх, провел ее бедрам раскрытыми ладонями, согнув в коленях ноги, прижал к груди. Еще движение, сплошное, долгое, вдох, выдох. – _Моя любовь и госпожа_ **.

Где-то за окном послышался звук – словно что-то осыпалось с мягким шорохом. Должно быть, остатки снега, решила Агата.

Весна совсем скоро.

***

Поздней мартовской ночью в гостинице на втором этаже трактира «Сокол и лев» было темно и тихо. Пробираясь по коридору, последний из завсегдатаев, слегка перебравший, – не настолько, чтобы не удержаться на своих двоих, но достаточно для того, чтобы не хотеть на этих двоих тащиться домой через весь город, остановился, пытаясь определить, где находится комната, ключ от которой дал ему хозяин.

«Только на одну ночь, – предупредил он, – и завтра, сукин ты сын, я взыщу с тебя все, что ты задолжал мне за прошлые две недели, включая постой на сегодня». Справедливо, чего уж. Мужчина вынул ключ из кармана и двинулся по коридору вперед.

Все двери казались на вид одинаковыми, различаясь лишь номерами, да приглушенными звуками, раздававшимися из-за них. Мужчина прислушался – по большей части это был размеренный храп, реже – ругань и хриплые стоны. До номера, в котором ему предстояло провести ночь, оставалось всего ничего, когда коридор огласился рассерженным воплем.

Остановившись, мужчина застыл на месте. Храп в комнатах испуганно замер, в номере через две двери всхлипнули, пискнули и закашлялись. Пару секунд продолжалась тревожная тишина, после чего вопль повторился.

Поколебавшись, мужчина приблизился к двери, из-за которой слышались крики.

– Ты говорил, что не будешь есть что попало! – голос звучал так ясно, словно его обладательница стояла посреди коридора. – Говорил, что согласен следить за своей диетой.

– Я и слежу, – тон собеседника дамы казался не столько рассерженным, сколько усталым и недовольным. – Но если я действительно голоден, ты же не будешь от меня ожидать...

– У трактирщика одновременно пропали все куры и утки, – произнесла женщина ледяным тоном, – он утверждает, что в округе орудуют воры, но я не уверена, – слишком уж это на руку кое-кому.

– Ты думаешь, я опустился бы до кур и уток? – в голосе мужчины послышалось изумление, искреннее и даже какое-то обескураженное.

Женщина не отступала.

– Я знаю, тебе непросто. Я понимаю, насколько это... Я обещала помочь тебе, и я помогу. Я уверена, что мы сможем найти способ решить твою проблему.

– Я не буду поедать крупный рогатый скот! – рявкнул мужчина. Прижавший ухо к двери завсегдатай трактира отпрянул, едва не выронив ключ и плошку с зажженной свечой.

– Тебе не придется! – воскликнула женщина. – Послушай меня, ты сам говорил, будущее – за наукой, она изобретает невероятные вещи. Мы придумаем, как устроить тебе...

Мужчина прервал ее.

– Почему ты думаешь, что нам это удастся?

– Потому что я всю жизнь решаю задачки, и знаю, что нет такой, для которой нельзя отыскать ответ, – теперь в голосе женщины звучали улыбка и нежность. – Просто поверь мне и не пытайся есть все подряд. Я знаю, что у тебя получится.

За дверью послышался долгий вздох.

– Кур и уток украл мальчишка-посыльный. Он ошивался тут последние две недели. Об этом писали в газетах – он сбывал напитки и мясо начальнику поезда «Бистрица-Будапешт». – Пауза. – Тебе к лицу розовый.

– Да иди ты к черту.

В комнате стало тихо.

Завсегдатай трактира «Сокол и лев» посмотрел на свечу, затем – на дверь номера, постоял еще немного, прислушиваясь, а после пожал плечами и пошел восвояси.

Мало ли на земле чудаков.

**Author's Note:**

> * Дракула цитирует строчку из песни Лусии и Марты из фильма «Благочестивая Марта» по мотивам пьесы Тирсо де Молины. В тексте пьесы в классическом переводе Т. Щепкиной-Куперник эти строки есть, но в песне они несколько изменены.
> 
> ** Цитата из пьесы «Благочестивая Марта» в адаптации М. Донского.


End file.
